


A Grassroots Tea Party

by udonge



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udonge/pseuds/udonge
Summary: Kagerou takes Wakasagihime on a special date





	A Grassroots Tea Party

Kagerou walked happily along the path, humming to  herself. She had a date with her girlfriend today and It was a perfect day for her plans. The weather was very nice and warm, and the sun was shining through the trees. She was happy she wouldn't have to get rained on.

She made it to her destination not long later; The misty lake. This was where her girlfriend, Wakasagihime, lived. She was a mermaid, so she lived in the lake. Kagerou put her feet in the water while she waited, taking her hood off to reveal her ears. She had passed by the human village on her way here, and didn't want to alarm any humans with her presence as a youkai. Thankfully, she hadn't run into any humans. Her ears swayed in the wind, her humming continuing.

It wasn't terribly long before there were some ripples in the water near her, and Wakasagihime emerged. She had a huge smile on her face when she looked at Kagerou.

"There's my favorite werewolf!" Wakasagi said.

Kagerou smiled back at her. "And my favorite mermaid!"

Kagerou Leaned down and the two kissed; a small greeting kiss. The deep, loving kisses would be for later.

"So, so?" Wakasagihime asked, "Where are we going today?"

"Somewhere special, Waka," Kagerou answered.

Wakasagihime tilted her head, "Special?"

Kagerou nodded, "Yeah, I've actually been planning today for a real long time! I'm so excited!" She wagged her tail.

Wakasagi smiled warmly. She loved seeing Kagerou so happy.

"Alright, I'm all ready. Let's go!" The mermaid jumped out of the water into the werewolf's arms.

Kagerou blushed, "You know you can fly, right, Waka?"

Wakasagi pouted a bit, "It's tiring! And besides... I like being in your arms."

Kagerou hid her face as it became even more flushed, "A-Alright, it's not too far, so we should set off..."

Wakasagi giggled and gave Kagerou a kiss on the cheek before they set off, the werewolf bridal carrying the mermaid.

* * *

 Not long later, they approached a large house near the Misty Lake. It had large, ornate gates and huge hedges outside, leading up to the intricate manor. Wakasagi had seen the mansion before, but...

"Kagerou, why are we approaching those vampires' mansion?"

"You'll see, you'll see! It's a surprise," Kagerou teased.

They approached the gates, where a girl in green clothes was sleeping standing up. Kagerou tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yo, Meiling."

The gatekeeper jumped, "Intruders!? ...Oh, It's Kagerou! I haven't seen you in a while!"

Kagerou laughed. "I was here last week to plan for today! You were just asleep."

Meiling scratched her head sheepishly, "Eheheh... Oops."

Wakasagi was entirely confused, "Kagerou, you know her? You've been here before?"

"Yeah, uh, I'll explain later, Waka."

Meiling turned her attention to Wakasagihime, "Oh! This is the lucky gal you're always on about? Heh, she's pretty."

Kagerou blushed again, "Meiling..."

The gatekeeper laughed, "Alright, alright, I'll let you in now. Sakuya and the lady should be waiting for you inside."

Meiling opened the gate and the two proceeded through, opening the doors to the great manor.

Indeed, Sakuya and the owner of the mansion were waiting inside. The vampire and made curtsied.

"Welcome, Miss Imaizumi and partner," the maid said.

"Yes, welcome to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, you two! I'm Remilia Scarlet, and I humbly offer my mansion for today's festivities!" Said the vampire.

"And I'll attend to your needs today, along with the fairy maids. I'm the head maid, Sakuya Izayoi," she bowed.

Kagerou was a little embarassed, "Come on you two, you don't have to be so formal... I was here every day for a while, It's not like you don't know me."

Wakasagi was puzzled, "You were?"

Sakuya was surprised at the mermaid's confusion, "You didn't know? Miss Imaizumi worked here part time as a maid for quite a while."

Kagerou stumbled, "Ah, I was going to tell her once we got started..."

Waka gasped, "You mean you were in a maid outfit and I didn't even get to see?"

Kagerou looked sheepish, "I-It was in preperation for today... I wanted to something grand as a date for you, and I said I would work if they let me use the Scarlet Devil Mansion for a day..."

Wakasagi pouted a bit, "Alright... but you better show me that maid outfit later!"

"We do still have it," Sakuya noted.

Kagerou blushed a little at the thought.

Sakuya couldn't help but smile a bit at her former subordinate being so flushed. She gestured towards the dining room, "Right this way to the tea party, ladies."

* * *

It really was an extravagant setup. Remilia had requested her best decorations be put out for the couple, as thanks for all Kagerou's hard work. The tea set was equally beautiful, and they had a small, personal table set up for the two. There was even a small foot bath for Wakasagihime below her chair, so she could stay comfortable outside of the water.

Kagerou and Wakasagi sat across from each other as the head maid poured them tea and served them cakes and sweets.

"Wow," said Wakasagi, "You had them set all this up for us?"

Kagerou waved her hand in front of her, "It wasn't all me, Remilia chose a lot of the decorations and Sakuya did most of the work..."

Wakasagi smiled at her girlfriend, "Still, you must have worked a lot if they're fond enough of you to set all this up! You're so sweet, Kagerou..."

Kagerou blushed and looked down into her tea, "W-well, I wanted to do something nice... you're so good to me, Waka, and you deserve the world."

Wakasagi was blushing too, now. "K-Kagerou..."

Kagerou felt the mood was right, She leaned across the table and gave her girlfriend a deep, loving kiss.

Wakasagi was surprised, but not unwilling, as she returned the gentle, passionate kiss.

"I love you, Wakasagihime..."

"I love you too, Kagerou Imaizumi..."

The tea party went on throughout the day, and it was a blast for the both of them. It was a date they would never forget.

 


End file.
